Find the positive integer $n$ such that
\[\sin \left( \frac{\pi}{2n} \right) + \cos \left (\frac{\pi}{2n} \right) = \frac{\sqrt{n}}{2}.\]
Squaring both sides, we get
\[\sin^2 \left( \frac{\pi}{2n} \right) + 2 \sin \left( \frac{\pi}{2n} \right) \cos \left( \frac{\pi}{2n} \right) + \cos^2 \left( \frac{\pi}{2n} \right) = \frac{n}{4},\]which we can re-write as
\[\sin \frac{\pi}{n} + 1 = \frac{n}{4},\]so
\[\sin \frac{\pi}{n} = \frac{n}{4} - 1.\]Since $-1 \le \sin \frac{\pi}{n} \le 1,$ we must also have $-1 \le \frac{n}{4} - 1 \le 1,$ which is equivalent to $0 \le n \le 8.$

The integer $n$ cannot be 0, so $1 \le n \le 8,$ which means $\sin \frac{\pi}{n}$ is positive.  Hence, $5 \le n \le 8.$

Note that $n = 6$ works:
\[\sin \frac{\pi}{6} = \frac{1}{2} = \frac{6}{4} - 1.\]Furthermore, $\sin \frac{\pi}{n}$ is a decreasing function of $n,$ and $\frac{n}{4} - 1$ is an increasing function of $n,$ so $n = \boxed{6}$ is the unique solution.